The invention relates to a method for tumor diagnosis by means of sera and an arrangement for implementing this method.
The considerable interest which exists nowadays for an early and reliable tumor diagnosis has led to the examination of many analytical methods for their possible usefulness for tumor diagnosis. The search for tumors in different tissues or organs is rather laborious, since in this case a great number of specimens have to be taken and the preparation of cell specimens from difficulty accessible organs is a major obstacle for early tumor diagnosis when a large population should be screened. Especially for screening purposes, direct investigations of serum should be favored in comparison to all other methods.
Special attention has been paid to the investigation of human serum, because its preparation belongs to routine procedures in clinical analysis. Therefore, serum can be obtained from many persons easily and rapidly. This is of particular importance for screening purposes.